


Kinktober 2017 Day 6: Biting

by Zayroen



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen





	Kinktober 2017 Day 6: Biting

They had talked about it quite a few times, Link assuring Sidon every time that he was happy with it. Even so, Sidon was worried. WHat if he hurt him too much? What if he lost control? What if..? Link had just laughed and signed ‘what if the sky turns green and your nose falls off?’ which prompted a conversation of how Sidon’s nose was very unlikely to fall off thank you very much but still.

Link knew Sidon wanted to do it. It was instinct, to press his teeth into his partner's skin. To mark and taste and hold while rutting into them. He’d felt the press of teeth a few times, brief pricks of sharp not quite pain that thrilled him before Sidon had pulled away. It wasn’t like Sidon was going to bite hard, he likely would not even fully break the skin! It was the holding with teeth that they both were interested in though for two different reasons. Sidon for instinct and Link? Link for the thrill. 

It had felt good and he wanted more of it, wanted it to last as Sidon filled him while practically covering him completely. His favorite position was kneeling at the edge of the bed, then Sidon could stand at the side and lean over him. Arm about his waist and carefully press into him once he was slick and wet and aching. A perfect position for teeth to press against a freckled shoulder.

They were still working on reaching the ‘slick, wet and aching’ part though the wet part was practically accomplished. He made low hums and breathy pants as Sidon kissed between his legs. One of his favorite things was to watch when Sidon did this, you could tell the exact moment the Zora’s sense of smell and taste really got to him because his eyes would expand from the usual slits. Just a little and only really noticeable if you were watching for it but Link loved it anyways. 

Sidon often got lost in Link. In his eyes, his smile, his utter joy at the simplist of things. Those were everyday occurrences that he treasured. Getting lost in the taste and smell of his precious Hylian was something entirely. Sometimes, Link would touch himself before coming to see him. Just enough that there was a hint of his scent and since Sidon knew what that scent was, it drove him wild. Forced to stay in public and act as if he was not sniffing the air. A sweet torment.

Link reached to push at his head, squirming and panting. It took a few pushes and a few hits with his heel before Sidon realized what Link was doing and lifted his head to give a wet smile. “Ready?” he asked, voice thick as he pressed one last kiss to Link’s knee.

It was a moment of wriggling and shifting before Link was on his hands and knees, Sidon behind him and stroking his hands over everything he could reach. “You will alert me, yes? Should it be too much?” he asked, knowing he had asked many times previous but still he worried. Link smiled over his shoulder, making a circle with his thumb and pointer finger before miming slapping his own face. It made Sidon laugh, bending to kiss the back of his shoulder. “Yes, just smack me” he agreed, feeling soothed by Link’s eager trust. 

Biting was for later however, now was time for the slow and careful push into slickness. A cock sliding inside while the other rubbed up against Link’s nub with each ridge. He could feel each time it happened because Link would shudder down to his toes with a soft hum. Delightful. It was slow going, gentle rocking that seated a little more of himself each time. Tightwethot so very very good.

Snaking his arm around Link’s waist, Sidon held him close, the other bracing his weight on a forearm as he started to mouth at the curve of his neck when Link tilted his head to bare it encouragingly. He wanted to bite, to hold with his teeth while mating his precious Link. It was to keep your partner still while laying the eggs, mind you there were no eggs now but the instinct remained since he had very much choosen Link. 

Soon he pressed his mouth there, teeth carefully covered and sucked gently to taste the salt of Link’s sweat. Feel him press up against his mouth with a shuddering sigh. Link was always so quiet in bed, soft hums and panting that Sidon soaked up every little sound that he did get. 

Especially when he pressed just a hint of teeth, a quick press before pulling back to make sure he had not pressed to hard. There was not even a mark and Link gave a shaky ‘ok’ sign over his shoulder, cheek pressed into the bedding and rocking back against him eagerly. He had to trust Link, and himself, with this. 

With that in mind, he pressed his teeth against the side of his neck harder. Feeling the moan against his tongue and lips. Good, it was so good. Bite and hold, enough to leave little red indents when he checked them before picking another spot a little lower down. Hips picking up their rhythm, he left marks on every patch of skin he could.

Bite. Hold. Thrust into Link just the way he liked it. Long draw out of his clenching heat then a sharp thrust back inside. Enough to wring whines from his red lips. Whines were good, he liked whines. Almost as much as he liked the way Link looked with his pale skin freckled with indents.

The next bite was less careful, Sidon losing a bit of control and he tasted blood. He froze, letting so swiftly with a gasp “Oh! Oh no, Link..forgive me! I..” It was a barely there mark, the blood welling up into a few beads but he still felt guilt coil in his gut until Link twisted to look at him and mouthed ‘again, more’. “But..but you are bleeding..!” He protested even as he licked his lips. It was good, had tasted good. He wanted to taste him as he came, would Link taste sweeter then?

A hand tugging his fin caught his attention, Link squirming and trying to pull his mouth down to his neck. “Are..you sure?” He asked, even as his mouth watered. Link twisted to look at him a little better and Sidon would be in awe of his flexibility later, he was more focused on the expression of his face. His beautiful face, twisted in need and flushed clear up to his pointed ears. “O..oh my..” Sidon breathed, dicks twitching before he let himself he pulled down to drag his tongue over the pin pricks to both of their delight.  
Why had he been so worried about this? He could not recall, bracketing Link with his arms and pressing him down against the bed before finding a new spot to mark with careful presses of teeth. 

So wet, Link was so wet that he could hear it over their panting and Link’s whimpers. He muffled himself, swallowing his own sounds so he could hear Link better. That did not last long, he could not resist babbling praises between bites.

“Oh my Darling..you sound so good..so loud for me..keep it up? Your voice drives me to utter ecstatics!” 

They would be a right mess by the time they lay spent, Link would need his back and shoulders tended to but it was very very worth it.


End file.
